


What's past is prologue

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Filthy, G!PAndy, Girl Penis, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Miranda has to attend an Elias-Clarke event and they send her a limo, Andrea and the Queen of the fashion world makes a good use of it...G!P
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 245
Collections: 4sk





	What's past is prologue

**Author's Note:**

> G!P filthy smut, that's it that's the fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.
> 
> Your comments are welcomed.
> 
> Leaving kudos and commenting is sexy! 
> 
> I don't own the characters, they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.

The limo was running late, at Miranda's time it was. She is annoyed with the fact the board sent a limo to pick her up for this nonsense event and couldn't understand why not just use the towncar, it bothered Miranda because she liked to get playful with Andy in the car and this ride to the so called event was in the editor's mind for a little fun before entering a building loaded with boring designers and people in the industry.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Andy asked Miranda as they were preparing the last details to leave the townhouse, the brunette was near holding Miranda's coat in the foyer as the fashion queen was striding forward to fit her arms in it. "This car is taking forever, why did the board send it in the first place? They know I have a very capable driver who knows about punctuality" Miranda let out an exasperated huff, Andrea chuckled, she checked her watch in her wrist and their ride was on time but of course not in Miranda's time, the young woman looked at the editor and smiled shaking her head a little.

Andy placed her hand around Miranda's waist circling it and brought her close, their bodies pressed together. "I'm sure it will be here in any moment sweetie, but I'm kinda sensing that's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it?" The young woman finished, placing a kiss below the editor's ear. The silver haired beauty blinked slowly knowing too well that her Andrea can read her like an open book, Miranda swallowed and lowers her hand to Andy's slacks, running a finger on the long high waist of the garment, looking the brown eyes of Andy, the fashion goddess says almost purring "I wanted to have some fun with...you know" Miranda brushed the brunette's bulge in her pants, a lightly barely there touch, she knows how much this drives Andrea mad. 

Ever since Miranda had discovered what Andrea had to offer, not only professionally but intimately, it had been addicting to her, it was a surprise indeed but a very pleasant one for sure, the young woman thought Miranda would be appalled but she made sure to let Andy know there was nothing to worry about, with a glorious blowjob in one of their dates that Andy remembers until today.

A low hum escaped Andy's throat, she loved Miranda's flirting side so much, the young woman had always knew that the _'The snow queen'_ moniker was anything but true, _'The dragon lady'_ suit her more, Miranda was hot and passionate in work, in bed, in life and that fire within her was intense. 

Caressing the editor's chin and moving her other hand to the small of Miranda's back to press her against Andy's middle, the fashion queen licks her lips when she feels the brunette's prominent center, her breath catches and Andrea leans to kiss Miranda, she's wearing heels and although Miranda is wearing heels too, Andy is slightly taller than the silver haired beauty, the kiss is light as the young woman is cautious with their make-up, aware the move of her lips won't become too ambitious to smudge lipstick.

Pushing Andrea a tad bit off her, Miranda spoke "I had something in mind, but now this unforeseen inconvenient messes with my plans" the fashion goddess brings her hands behind Andy's neck, she continues "I don't think if I can wait until we get back and you know how I hate when that happens" Miranda's blue eyes were mischievous, the smirk even more. The young woman arques an eyebrow in a way Miranda will be proud 'cause she has mastered that and no one can do it like she does, the brunette says "oh and what's that?" As soon as these words leave Andrea's mouth the doorbell is heard, Andy grunts and Miranda separates her body from the warm embrace, "it must be the car" Andy said quickly, the editor takes her Gucci bag and both leave the townhouse.

Outside, the limo was nice but Miranda wasn't impressed in the least, the driver opened the door for her fast, he seemed a little nervous, perhaps someone had warned him about who he will be driving for tonight. The dragon lady entered the vehicle swiftly, the man shut the door and Miranda rolled her eyes at him, Andrea was reviewing the details for this event and giving the final checks to the list of people invited so she could be sure to remember the names to whisper them to Miranda, everything was fine so they were ready to go. 

With Andy being sure all was in place and will go smoothly as Miranda likes, the young woman brought her hand to hold Miranda's but the editor dodged the touch, she runs her hand in her silver hair to feign comb it while her eyes point at the privacy screen that was down, Andy had forget to press the button to put it up, she is so used to Roy having it placed it the minute Andrea and Miranda get in the car, that man's discreteness was one of his best qualities and probably the reason he has worked for The dragon lady all these years.

Limos bodywork was different from the Mercedes town car, allowing a significant space between the driver and passengers but still, the rearview mirror of that thing was massive so everything could be seen with just a slight glance, Andy pressed immediately the button to put on the black screen in place, Miranda said soft but admonishing "be aware of your surroundings Andrea, always" Andy blushed a little and nodded "yes Miranda, I'm sorry". A couple of minutes later driving Manhattan streets, the limo stop in a red light and traffic was getting to its usual volume, the editor was now the one who hold Andy's hand and promptly got close to the young woman, Andrea put aside the paperwork she had in her lap "so Miranda Priestly, why does the queen of the fashion world has been so restless today?" her big brown eyes gleaming with the street lights that occasionally filtered through the small windows.

Taking off her coat and throwing it aside, Miranda placed a hand on Andy's leg, stroking her thigh "the quality of the fabric this new designer use for his collection is worth paying attention to" Andy was wearing the high waist wide leg curvy fit trousers from this hot off the press young designer who a few weeks ago Miranda and her team went to see, Andrea grasp the editor's hand and interlace her fingers with Miranda's, she says with an amused tone "yeah, you liked him, you gave a nod and there were no pursed lips, so he was good to go, I even saw his soul return to him when you granted the green light to his collection, poor kid was terrified" this time Miranda laughed, Andy adored the sound of it; that was her second favorite sound, the first will forever be her moans.

"They fit you so well…" the silver haired beauty moved her hand languidly, her delicate hand traveled up to reach Andy's groin, Miranda rested her hand there "... specially here" the young woman had her legs crossed, her right leg above the left knee, when she felt the touch, she down her leg to the ground, as if on cue to Miranda's unspoken command. Andy is getting aroused, the fashion queen can be quite adventurous and always, always unpredictable, the brunette wasn't sure if this was really what Miranda was planning, they have had sex and fooled around a great deal of times in the Mercedes, but tonight they were in an unfamiliar scenario.

Another stroke by Miranda, who was closer now made Andy pant a tiny moan, her member was starting to raise in attention. The fashion goddess feeling this, whirrs her appreciation in Andy's ear, the young woman turns her head and kisses the dragon lady urgently, if this is what she wants, this is what she will get. The kissing turns grueling when Miranda tugs with her teeth Andrea's lips, she is getting so hard and erect the restraining in her pants was becoming painful, the brunette opened her zip and let out her cock stand up proud "lift your dress and hold it to your waist, I'm going to fuck you here Miranda" the fashion queen sneaks a hand in Andrea's blouse to pinch hard one of her nipples and crushed her breast, the brunette whined, she wanted to suck Miranda's tits but the dress she was wearing tonight had a high collar that was impossible to pull down, instead the dress was cut open on the back so Andrea digs her nails in the pristine porcelain skin of Miranda's shoulder blades, not caring if the fashion queens has to wear her coat on the entire night to cover the scratches.

The snow queen looks straight to Andy's eyes, her breath quickened, her forelock was falling near her eyes and as Andrea was about to pull her on top to straddle her, Miranda moves to put her hands on the seat next to them and her knees where they were sitting, a bent position that made the young woman's pupils blown wide, the fashion goddess looked so damn gorgeous like this, she says enticing "I want you from behind" Miranda's voice was a siren call "fuck me in the ass" the sensuousness and the inviting plea nearly fried Andy's brain.

It was certainly not the place to do this, Andrea knew it was reckless but giving Miranda what she wants when she wants it had inevitably been an enjoyable thrill and she was more than happy to oblige. They need to be careful, quick and quiet, the limo was approaching where the Elias-Clarke event was taking place.

Kneeling behind Miranda, Andy pull up the editor's dress, the brunette got close to her and lean to place open mouth kisses on Miranda's perfect derriere, Andrea traced her hands up and down the dragon lady's body, down her sides all the way to her knees and up again to her hips, an appreciative moan slipped from Miranda who was eager for what was coming. The lacy white panties on Miranda had a damped spot, the young woman traced her fingers over them to rub the sensitive pussy, the silver haired woman quivered and Andy grew harder.

Panties to the side was what Andy had decided, but Miranda whispered "take them off me" the young woman wasn't sure if this was a good idea due to the apprehensiveness of the situation but all disappeared when Miranda said with her head turned over her shoulder "you will like what you will see" Andrea with both thumbs slid the panties off Miranda, her eyes weren't prepared but the fashion queen was right, she did loved what she had uncovered. "Miranda, this is fucking se…" Andy didn't even complete the sentence, her sight was fixed on the silver butt plug buried deep inside Miranda's hole, the base had red crystal stones and seemed like it was sealed around her, the alabaster skin contrasting and mingling at the same time with the bright colors of the plug, it was ridiculously hot. 

"I'm prepared, I can't wait Andrea, I need you now" the demanding tone undid Andy, she no longer care if they arrived to the event in a total mess or if they lost track of time and the driver opened the door of the limo in time for tons of paparazzi snap shots of them fucking like wild animals, Andrea needed to be inside Miranda.

Pulling the plug out, the dragon lady was dilated and Andy avail on this, she took her cock and line up the head with the ring of muscle, it looks like Miranda used a fair amount of lube to help her with the plug but still, Andrea fills her and stretches her more than if she have used her fingers or the toy for that matter, Andrea was rather big and Miranda was clenching her fists, the brunette grabbed Miranda's hips and pushed forward, the dragon lady's muscles around her hole yielded to the pressure and Andrea was able to enter her, only a couple of inches were inside her and Miranda let out a sob and then gasped at the sensation of being filled, Andy said "is it too much? should I stop?" The fashion queen shook her head in denial, Andrea gently rubbed the tension out of her lover's lower back with her thumbs, she knew well when Miranda was more than willing to go past her own limits only to prove something, the young woman paused for a moment to allow the fashion goddess to adjust to the sensation, to Miranda it felt like the time was going by agonizingly slow. 

Resuming her movements, Andy steadily forward her hips and she was able to bury more of her cock inside Miranda, the editor cry out when Andy rotated her hips and pull out a fraction of an inch and push back in again, It was a tad more difficult than when Andy fucks Miranda, her ass muscles and nerves not ass yielding as her pussy, but the pain had subsidized and Miranda was moaning more from pleasure, they have found a steady pace and the young woman was thrusting faster, harder and deeper, Andrea was feeling the tight grip of Miranda's hole in her shaft, every movement hit differently inside the fashion goddess, she suppressed a moan when with a hard thrust Andy's head of her cock nudged a good sensitive spot Miranda didn't know she had. 

Sweat was forming above the brunette's brows, she was starting to feel about to burst when Miranda pushed herself back on her cock, taking the lead for a moment. "Fuck, Andrea oh...goodness God, your cock feels amazing in me" her movements become more desperate, the car take a turn on the street and Andy hold Miranda's hips with one hand and searched for a handle to grip while she tried to keep the pace in her thrusting. Andrea was concentrating and focusing on Miranda and only Miranda "baby, yes you're so sexy like this, aghhh shit…" Andrea felt how the editor let herself sink to take almost her in entirely, this made both moan and curse almost at unison.

The amount of pleasure and the extasis Miranda and Andy were on, was clouding their cautiousness, forgetting that this wasn't Miranda's car and the driver was not Roy; this was a limo sent by the Elias-Clarke board to drive the editor in chief of Runway magazine to an important event concerning the publishing world, but instead Miranda was getting fucked in the ass by her assistant who was also her lover, if anyone asks they were freaking well using it to their advantage. 

A hard thrust of the brunette's hips pushed the snow queen forward and her upper body was driven into the seat where her hands had been pressing the cushions, if Miranda wanted to keep quiet Andrea wasn't helping at all, the moaning this caused in her was primal, the editor felt the burning sting of the stretching in her hole as Andy rammed, the brunette was panting and was sensing Miranda all around her dick, the throbbing and pulsating nerves getting brushed with every inch going in and out of the fashion goddess, the impending orgasms were there at a mere fraction of a second, it was consuming and exhilarating.

The limo made a smooth stop and almost for a second Miranda and Andy thought they have arrived to their destination, they were a mess of sweat and ruined make up and they were still fuckin', deep and hard; they stilled the movements for a second waiting for the intercome next to them to start buzzing to hear the voice of the driver saying they were in front of the building and if it he could get out of the car to open the door for Mrs. Priestly, but as Miranda turned her head to look Andy who was trying to even out her breathing the limo took its course again, it seems it was just another red light, Andy muttered "oh my God" followed by a low chuckle, she started to pound again, Miranda sighed her relief, she directed her hand to her clit, very carefully not to touch it real quick, because if she did so, even the briefest contact will be sending her spinning right to see fireworks, she worked her gently trying to go in sync with the brunette's jabs, suddenly Andy rounded with her arms Miranda's chest and hoisted the dragon lady up, this made the silver haired beauty bottomed out completely on Andrea's stiff cock, the change of position made Miranda lose all sense of location, she felt so full and a string of pain coiled deep inside her, Andy shivers when she hears Miranda's strangled "fuuuck!" she couldn't see the fashion queen's face but Andy could only picture it, lips parted and her eyes shut, the young woman tried to concentrate on steadying herself and Miranda, the movements of the limo were tricky.

"Andrea…for God...ohh...I...so wonderf…" the editor was babbling, Andrea was losing it too but remain strong, Miranda was her main focus "I know baby, move slowly, i got you" the young woman kissed the nape of Miranda's neck, holding Andy's arms wrapped around her ribcage, Miranda moved up and down on Andy's lap, permeating herself on the iron rock cock inside her, it was too much, it hurt but somehow Miranda was feeling as she had never felt before and Andy was too, only they could feel like this just with each other. 

At a given moment fast and all at once, Andrea managed to slip an arm out the grip from Miranda and guide it between her legs where the dragon lady had her hand immobile, just resting there on her clit, any kind of stimulation and she was gone, Andy marveled when she dipped her fingers and found Miranda wet as grass on a rainy day "Jesus fuck, Miranda" the young woman said pleasently and then proceeds to dip two finger in the fashion queen's pussy, pumping in and out fast and combining the thrusting she could managed with Miranda's weight on her, the dragon lady opened her eyes, she didn't know the kind of sound that was torn from her, a mix of a growl, a moan, a shierk all at once, Andy said near Miranda's ear "are you having fun Miranda?" Andy pick up the speed of her movements, she knew the silver haired beauty was going into overload, the sounds emanating from Miranda were just mere squeaks, drops of sweat were running down the editor's back, Andrea's heart beating and the rush of blood in her ears were intense, if she wasn't careful the brunette may leave her body right here.

"Keep going...fuck me hard Andrea, fuck...me!!" Miranda had found and regain new force, she rubbed her clit in tiny, soft circles after avoiding it or somewhat forgetting doing it due the senses flooding her entire nervous system, Andy pumped fingers and cock all at the same time "yes, holy shit...Miranda you are...heavenly with my cock in your ass and my fingers in your pussy" a couple more of hard thrusting and the dragon lady came with a cry of Andy's name...and then again when the brunette spurred far deep inside her, ropes of hot cum dripping from her cock, rippling shocks through the bodies of both women as they peaked, Miranda was exhausted, she collapsed forward and Andy pulled out, if they didn't stain their clothing they could count themselves lucky.

Whilst the orgasms and its aftershocks were still coursing through them, and as Miranda and Andrea were trying to recover from the intensity of this, that both did not wanted to end at some point, the limo this time came to a full stop. Andy quickly put on the locks on both doors and pressed on the intercom before the driver to ask if they have arrived to the event, the man's voice replayed with a short _"yes miss"_ Andy thanked him and told to wait further instruction when to open the doors for them, the man's polite voice was heard again, the answer _"of course, miss"_ Andy said "thank you" and turned off the device.

"Either that was the longest car ass ride or this event is located in the end of the world, or…" Andrea bit her lip, looking at Miranda who had taken a wet wipe and a towel from the small cabinet of amenities to freshen up and dry off. "Or...he heard us" Miranda finished. Andrea frowns and then shrugs "you think he did?" The dragon lady gives a kit to Andy to clean herself, she says "it may be possible, we were everything but discreet" Miranda reaches behind her neck and curls the strands of her silver hair she finds there.

The young woman hands Miranda her underwear and says "so, you're telling me the guy drove around town just to let us fuck in the limo?" Miranda just raised an eyebrow, Andy narrowed her eyes thinking that couldn't be possible "well if he did then I gotta send him a bottle of Scotch, because that was classy", the dragon lady impeccable again just said "I will make sure he gets a bonification in his check when the board sends the payments for this expenses". The brunette wiggles her eyebrows and digs her teeth in her lower lip, before telling the driver to open the door of the limo to finally go out and attend the event, Andy sees her phone and realizes she has like 47 calls and messages from Emily and Nigel, oops! 

"Hey Miranda"...the young woman grabs the editor's knee "you think we could replicate this performance in our bedroom?" Andrea smiled big and turned on the intercom to call the driver to get the doors, Miranda pursed her lips and looked at the brunette, that kind of stare only Andy knows what is the answer.

  
  
  


The fuckin' end

  
  
  
  



End file.
